Transcript/Robots Are Magic, Part 1
Robots Are Magic, Part 1 Season 1, Episode 1 (The episode begins inside a Chinese restaurant. Inside, there are lanterns hanging on the walls. The camera pans to three tables filled with happy and cheering kids and parents with smiles on their faces. A little boy’s voice spoke up, gathering every attention in the room.) *[Little Boy’s Voice] “Anyone having fun tonight? (Every child in the room voiced happy responses. The voice comes on again.) *[Little Boy’s Voice] “I’m glad you do. Come back again if you will, because tomorrow we’ll have a lot more fun!” (The kids are happy again. Cut to the stage, which is in front of the room. There’s four characters shown. On the left, there is a small light yellow rabbit with antlers and holding juggling balls. His tail is shaped like a thunderbolt. He has a black nose, blue eyes, and a white belly. This is Jack the Jackalope, whose big grin marks him as the goofy one. Next, there is a small red-orange dragon with black spikes running from head to tail. He has a yellow underbelly, orange eyes, and a “flame” at the end of his tail. He sports a red cowboy hat and a red handkerchief around his neck. This is Kunekune the dragon, who was the speaker from before. His voice sounds a bit soft and timid. The third and fourth characters are viewed at twins. Cockatrice twins. One of them has red eyes, a crest the same color, and a dark green scaly body. This one is Spike. The other twin has purple eyes matching his crest and his body is a dark sea green color. This one is Thorn.) (All four of them waved as the children cheered. The parents and kids left the restaurant after a whole day of fun. When everyone left, other robots come in. The first one is a light pink unicorn with green eyes and a light blue mane. This unicorn is named Ulysses. The next one is a manticore; light orange body, dark blue tail, black nose, and dark red wings. This is Manny. Then came the red-colored phoenix with yellow eyes and beak and orange talons; Felix. Last, a young light green kappa wearing a turtle shell, has a beak, dark green eyes, and a “hat” on his head that carries water; Cappy.) (When the unicorn speaks, it has a sophisticated manner to it.) *[Ulysses] “Have they gone?” *[Kunekune] “Yes, they did.” (Manny has a grin on his face. His voice has a raspy, hot-headed quality to it.) *[Manny] “So they are. That means we do a bit of fun.” (Jack comes down to him. His voice is cheerful, energetic, and slightly hyperactive-sounding.) *[Jack] “Yes! I love fun! What game should we play tonight? Hide-and-seek? Peek-a-boo? Freeze tag? Monopoly? Checkers?” *[Manny] “Actually, I was thinking more than that.” *[Spike] “What do you have…” *[Thorn] “…In mind, Manny?” *[Manny] “Nothing yet.” (The scene moves away and the camera is now close to a screen. It turns out these characters are in a video game. We hear the sound of chattering. Cut to the source. There is a yellow tiger, a gray koala wearing a red sweater with a panda on it, a white-furred monkey, and a little girl. Hoho is the player of the game. It’s played on iPad. The four are in Kai-Lan’s house. It is nighttime.) *[Kai-Lan] “Did you just get that game just now?” *[Hoho] “Yeah. I downloaded it yesterday.” *[Tolee] “I heard some people got scared while playing it.” *[Rintoo] “Did you know Mr. Fluffy and Mei Mei played this game?” *[Tolee] “They did?” *[Rintoo] “Yes. They told me they played the game, and they were scared out their wits.” (Lulu comes into town.) *[Lulu] “Hey guys! What are you playing?” *[Hoho] “I’m playing Night Parties At Kunekune’s. Wanna watch me?” *[Lulu] “Sure. That game is scary, though.” *[Hoho] “I know. I got used to it very quickly.” *[Kai-Lan] “Start playing.” (Hoho starts the game. His player has a flashlight in hand and is looking around nervously.) *[Lulu] “I haven’t played the game, so what do you have to do there?” *[Kai-Lan] “You just try to distract the robots. If you fail to do so, they’ll attack you and you get a game over.” *[Rintoo] “That’s right.” (Hoho moves his player into a corridor. It was dark, so he presses on the flashlight to make the player turn it on and hold it out in front of him. Suddenly, a whirring metallic sound was heard. The player jumped with fear at the noise. He looks even more nervous.) *[Lulu] “What was that noise?” *[Hoho] “Those are the robots’ metallic sounds. If it gets louder, then they’re coming closer which is really bad.” *[Kai-Lan] “The robots will get you.” *[Tolee] “The hardest thing about this game is trying not to encounter one of the robots.” (Hoho continues playing. The sounds kept going, but they’re louder than ever.) *[Rintoo] “One of them is coming for you.” *[Lulu] “Is there any way to scare them off, or keep them away from you?” *[Hoho] “Well, I know one way to keep them out of your sight. Flash your light repeatedly at them.” *[Lulu] “How do you know if they are in front of you or behind you?” *[Rintoo] “You will know you have approached them if you see their eyes glowing in the darkness.” *[Lulu] “That’s…creepy.” *[Tolee] “It is.” (Hoho’s player passes by a pair of small green eyes. Cappy screams as he makes a scary face at the screen. Kai-Lan and friends screamed. They laughed at how scared they were.) *[Hoho] “I guess I didn’t see that coming.” (Yeye comes into the room.) *[Yeye] “Okay, everyone. It’s time for everyone to go to bed.” *[Hoho] “Well, see you guys tomorrow.” (All of Kai-Lan’s friends got up to leave.) *[Kai-Lan] “I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” (They waved bye at her, then left the house. The scene cuts to Kai-Lan in her pjs.) *[Yeye] “How was your day today, Kai-Lan?” *[Kai-Lan] “It was great. We watched Hoho playing Night Parties At Kunekune’s.” *[Yeye] “Oh, that game? It’s very frightening.” *[Kai-Lan] “I agree.” (yawns) “Well…good night, Yeye.” (goes to her bed) *[Yeye] “Good night, Kai-Lan.” (He turns off her light and walks o.s. Scene cuts to Hoho’s house, then his bedroom. The monkey is sound asleep, his iPad sitting on the table next to the bed. The device suddenly turns on by itself. Cut to inside of the game. Kunekune and his friends are in a dark hallway.) *[Cappy] “Did you guys see that? I scared the living daylights out of those kids.” *[Manny] “Yo! We saw it!” *[Jack] (laughing) “That was funny!” *[Spike] “What is…” *[Thorn] “…going on outside?” *[Manny] “Just random people walking by.” *[Jack] (to Spike & Thorn) “Sillies, they meant outside this game.” (They noticed a screen in front of them. It shows the ceiling of Hoho’s bedroom in the dark. Kunekune tries to get closer, but he still cannot see anything but the ceiling.) *[Kunekune] “I can’t tell what’s going on out there. All I can see is…some kind of wall or ceiling or…I don’t know…” (They noticed a moonlight. The boys’ bodies start glowing.) *[Manny] “Dudes! What’s going on?!” *[Kunekune] “I don’t know!” (All scream as the scenery around them disappears, then they disappear as well. Fade to black.) (Fade in to see the robots laying in the grass outside the monkey’s house. Kunekune was the first to wake up.) *[Kunekune] “Guys? Guys!” (The others are now awaken.) *[Ulysses] “I’m awake.” (The rest look around, realizing that they are no longer in their video game. The phoenix spoke, his voice marking him as the brainy one.) *[Felix] “What the…? Where is here?” *[Cappy] “I have…no…idea.” *[Spike] “For some reason…” *[Thorn] “Something brought us here.” *[Felix] “That could be a theory. Or…I don’t know. Let’s look around and see if anyone could help us.” *[Cappy] “But it’s the middle of the night.” *[Kunekune] “Yeah. Everyone’s probably sleeping right now. We don’t want to disurb anyone during their sleep.” *[Felix] “You’re right. Then, what can we do?” *[Kunekune] “I thought you would know, Felix.” *[Felix] “Well, what do you think I should do?” *[Kunekune] “I don’t know. Wait ’til morning, I guess?” *[Manny] “What should we do until then?” *[Jack] “Play a game?” *[Kunekune] (looking at him weirdly) “At a time like this, Jack?” *[Ulysses] “I have a suggestion. We should sleep.” *[Manny] “Sleep? We’re robots, and we don’t need sleep.” *[Felix] “Yes we do, Manny.” *[Kunekune] “Is there a place we could stay in? Like, a house or something?” *[Felix] “…Follow me.” (The others follow him through a bamboo forest.) *[Kunekune] “Felix. Are you sure you know where you’re going?” *[Felix] “I’m positive. My phoenix senses never fail me.” *[Ulysses] “Phoenix senses, huh?” (They come across a two-way path.) *[Spike] “Where do we go now?” *[Felix] (looking around) “Hm…” (pointing to left) “Left.” *[Thorn] “Left? Are you…” *[Spike] “Thorn, trust him. He knows what he’s doing. He can find some place for us we can take shelter in.” (The others follow Felix down the left path. The scene cuts to the eight stopping at a four-way path; the brown stick path, the yellow sand path, the green leaf path, and the gray rock path.) *[Manny] “Aw, crud! Where do we go now, Felix?” *[Felix] “I don’t know, I…” (feels pain in his head) “Ah!” (rubbing his head) “You guys felt that too, right?” *[Cappy] “Yeah, I feel it too.” *[Jack] “Not a very pleasant feeling.” (Now Kunekune feels the pain again.) *[Kunekune] “Ow! Have we been feeling this ever since we were magically transported out of our game?” *[Felix] “We felt it twice now.” *[Manny] “Let’s not think about that right now. So, Felix…which path do you think we should take?” *[Felix] “According to my phoenix senses…we’re going down…the gray rock path.” (The robots go the the gray rock path. Suddenly, a black mist flew quickly by them.) *[Cappy] “Woah, woah, woah! Anyone saw that?” *[Kunekune] “I definitely saw that.” *[Felix] “Look, we can’t let these things get to us. We must keep moving.” *[Others] “Yeah.” (Their adventure continues down the gray rock path. A while later, they notice a small stone house in the distance.) *[Manny] “Look, guys. A house!” *[Thorn] “Oh, finally!” *[Felix] “Shhh!” (whispering) “You guys have to keep it down! There could be some people camping out here in this forest, and they might not be friendly.” *[Spike] (whispering) “He’s got a point.” (He noticed his brother is not by his side. Thorn was heading into the stone house.) *[Kunekune] “Thorn, should you really be going in there?” *[Thorn] “Felix, you did say we should take shelter, right?” *[Felix] “Yeah…” *[Thorn] “So, that’s what we should do. Take shelter in here.” *[Spike] “We’re not gonna steal someone’s home.” *[Cappy] “Yeah. What if that is someone’s home?” *[Felix] “Guys, we have no other choice. I mean, we can’t sleep in the dark, in the grass where we can be noticed by any unfriendly people around here. My phoenix senses led us here, and I feel like we should take shelter in that house.” (They all went inside the house. It was rather dark, but the fire in the fireplace kept on burning. They all got comfortable on any soft bean bag chairs they could find.) *[Manny] “Oh! Are we sleeping here for the night?” *[Kunekune] “Yeah. I’m sure whoever lives in this house wouldn’t mind if we sleep here.” *[Jack] “And give us something really good in the morning.” (The dragon chuckles at that, and everyone goes to sleep. The next scene cuts to the morning and outside Hoho’s house. Cut to the inside. He had just finish breakfast, and went to get his iPad. Hoho noticed a note tape to the screen side. It read: If you’re reading this, don’t go on the Night Parties At Kunekune’s app. For some weird reason, the mythical animatronics had mysteriously been transported out of the game. —From, Nobody. (The monkey looked with shock.) *[Hoho] “No way…” (He takes his iPad and the note and ran out of his home. The scene cuts to Kai-Lan’s home. She, Tolee, and Rintoo are in the garden, waiting for Hoho.) *[Tolee] “Today is another day of Night Parties At Kunekune’s.” *[Rintoo] “Yep. I wonder what is taking Hoho so long?” *[Kai-Lan] “Let’s just give him time. There’s no need to rush.” (Hoho finally comes.) *[Rintoo] “Awesome! You’re here!” *[Hoho] “Guys! I have something to show you! Look at this note!” (Kai-Lan takes the the note and reads it over, same with Rintoo and Tolee. Shock and surprise is on their faces as they read it.) *[Rintoo] “Did they really?” *[Hoho] “The note doesn’t lie.” *[Kai-Lan] “Well if they’re not in the game anymore, where are they?” *[Hoho] “I looked all over my house outside and inside, but couldn’t find them.” *[Tolee] “Well, we better find them now!” (They ran past Yeye, who was gardening.) *[Yeye] “Oh, Kai-Lan. Would you like to help me fertilize my plants?” *[Kai-Lan] “I’d love to Yeye, but we’re on a mission.” *[Yeye] “Oh, you are?” *[Hoho] “Yeah. Look at this note.” (Yeye takes the note and reads it.) “I think that happened last night when we were all sleeping.” *[Yeye] (gives the note back to Hoho.) “Well, you better go find those robots now. Who knows what would happen to them. Be safe.” *[Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho] “We will.” (The four took off, but then stopped.) *[Tolee] “Uhh, we’ve got a big problem…where exactly are the robots?” *[Kai-Lan] “Good question.” *[Hoho] “Let’s just go and ask anyone if they see them.” *[Rintoo] “Good idea.” (The four walked off to see Lulu, who was in the sandbox with her 3 dolls; a pink unicorn, a red bunny, and an orange pig. She is having a pretend tea party with them.) *[Lulu] (to her unicorn plushie) “Would you like some more tea, Uni?” (Kai-Lan and friends come to her.) *[Lulu] “Oh. Ni-hao, Kai-Lan.” *[Kai-Lan, RIntoo, Tolee, Hoho] “Ni-hao, Lulu.” *[Hoho] “Lulu. We need to ask you something.” *[Lulu] “Ask away.” *[Hoho] “Well, do you know the eight robots from Night Parties At Kunekune’s?” *[Lulu] “Oh, yeah. Why?” *[Tolee] (he gives Lulu the note.) “Well, if you would take a look at that note…it says something about them being magically transported from their game.” *[Lulu] “Woah.” *[Rintoo] “By any chance, have you seen them at all?” *[Lulu] “Oh, no. I haven’t seen any robots running around here last night.” *[Rintoo] “Oh.” *[Kai-Lan] “Thanks, Lulu.” (The four took off. The next scene cuts to the robots leaving the stone house.) *[Felix] “Ulysses, those pancakes you made were just great.” *[Jack] “Yes! They’re just so delicious!” *[Ulysses] (chuckles) “I’m glad you like them.” *[Felix] “Well, now we better get a move on.” *[Jack] “A move on? Ooh! Where are we going? Maybe your phoenix senses can take us somewhere!” *[Kunekune] “Felix, where should we go now?” (All the robots felt pain in their heads.) *[Kunekune] “Rrrrrrrghh!” (rubbing his head) “Ow…” *[Cappy] “Ugh…such a terrible feeling…” (hand on forehead) “Ow. My head.” *[Manny] “What is going on? Why are we getting these headaches?” *[Kunekune] “…If I had any idea, I’ll let you all know.” *[Felix] “Come. My phoenix senses are telling me we should go back.” *[Kunekune] “Go back the way we came? Why?” *[Felix] “I don’t know, man! That’s what my phoenix senses are telling me.” *[Ulysses] “Well, we don’t have much of a choice, do we?” *[Thorn] “Yeah. We’re relying on your phoenix senses, Felix.” (The others follow him down the gray rock path. It was not long until they heard the sounds of four chattering voice not far away from where they are.) *[Kunekune] “Do you guys hear that?” (Pain shot up in all eight heads. The robots groaned in pain and have a hand on their head.) *[Manny] “That was…ow! I hate that!” *[Spike] “So unpleasant!” *[Jack] “Not fun. All I can say is…terrible.” *[Kunekune] “I know you’re trying to make us feel better, Jack, but…sadly, it’s not helping.” (headache goes away) “Anyway, did you guys hear something?” *[Manny] “Like what?” *[Kunekune] “Voices.” (They can finally hear the voices. They recognize them.) *[Ulysses] “Are those the voices of the player and his friends?” *[Jack] “The player from our game or out here?” *[Ulysses] “Out here.” *[Cappy] “I think we should hide. I mean, what if they’re not friendly?” *[Kunekune] “Well, why not?” (The robots scatter into a bush. Shortly, Kai-Lan and her friends come by.) *[Kai-Lan] “For a second, I thought I heard voices.” (From behind, the robots try to sneek away. Suddenly, Jack stepped on a twig. Kai-Lan and her friends turn around and they saw them. The robots gasp in fear, so did the four friends. Next comes a moment of silence and stares of surprises on everyone’s faces. Hoho was the first to break the silence.) *[Hoho] “Are you guys what I think you are?” *[Kunekune] “Uh…uh…uh…yeah. We are who you think we are.” *[Tolee] (gasp) “Are you…the main attraction?” *[Kunekune] “Uh…yeah, that’s me.” *[Rintoo] “And your three best friends? Spike, Thorn, and Jack?” *[Cappy] “They’re not his only best friends. Me, Ulysses, Manny, and Felix are his friends too.” *[Kai-Lan] “Interesting.” (realizes something) “Wait.” (to Cappy) “You’re that animatronic that scared us the other day.” *[Rintoo] “Oh yeah. Isn’t your name Happy?” *[Cappy] “Close.” (correcting Rintoo) “Cappy. Cappy the Kappa.” *[Kai-Lan] (to Ulysses) “You’re name must be Ulysses. And you’re a unicorn.” *[Ulysses] “That’s me, ma’am.” *[Rintoo] (to Jack) “And you’re that hyperactive jackalope.” *[Jack] “Yay! That’s me!” *[Hoho] (to Spike and Thorn) “And…uh oh. I forget who’s who.” *[Spike] “That’s alright, young one. Some people get us confused a lot.” *[Thorn] “Yeah. We’re used to it.” (Felix, who was just in midair, descends down.) *[Felix] “I’m Felix the phoenix, and in case you four already knew, my friends and I have been magically removed from the game.” *[Hoho] “Oh. Ni-hao, Felix. Yeah, I just got a note that says something about that.” *[Felix] “What else did the note say?” *[Tolee] “Nothing else, just that.” *[Felix] “Oh.” *[Kai-Lan] “Is something going on?” *[Felix] “…No, I’m just asking.” *[Kai-Lan] “Well, we should head back.” *[Kunekune] “Yeah. It’s really not safe to be in this forest, especially in the daylight.” *[Felix] “Wait! I can lead you all out of here with my phoenix senses.” *[Rintoo] “That’s awesome! What’s your phoenix senses telling you?” *[Felix] “That we should go back down the the gray rock path.” (Everyone else follows Felix down the path. The scene cuts to them leaving the forest.) *[Kai-Lan] “You’re phoenix senses are super, Felix. They’re also very helpful.” *[Felix] “Yeah. I guess you could say they are.” *[Kai-Lan] “Come on, let’s go to my home.” (The scene cuts to Kai-Lan’s home.) *[Ulysses] “Very nice.” *[Kai-Lan] “Xie Xie.” *[Hoho] “So, what happened before you guys were thrown out?” (The robots get headaches again.) *[Manny] “OW! Grrrgh!” *[Tolee] “You guys okay?” *[Kunekune] “Yes…well, no. Ow.” *[Spike] “We’ve been getting these ever since we were magically removed out of our game.” *[Tolee] “Do you know why you’re getting these headaches?” *[Ulysses] “None of us have a clue.” *[Felix] “You know, I…Ah! I feel like there’s something at the tip of my tongue, but I just can’t figure it out!” *[Cappy] “What are you trying to say, Felix?” *[Rintoo] “That the headaches are…well, do they mean something?” *[Thorn] “At first, we thought they’re just regular migranes that just come and go, but…” *[Kunekune] “I…I don’t know anymore.” *[Kai-Lan] “Well…try to shake it off. Because now, we’re going to show you guys around here.” *[Felix] “Oh, yes! That’s kindly of you.” (When the characters left, the camera pans up to the roof. A gray mist appears. It clears to reveal a light clammy-skinned girl with red eyes, long dark blue hair, black dress shoes, and a long white dress. On her hair are snakes. This is Medley the Medusa. Next to her is a light blue skinned boy about her height and age. His eyes are purple. He wears red trousers, golden shoes and golden bands around his wrists. This is Gene the Genie.) *[Medley] “Just look at them, Gene.” *[Gene] “Yes. Look at those…uh…who are they?” *[Medley] (facepalms, then snaps at her friend) “They are Kunekune and his friends! UGH!” *[Gene] “Sorry. All that sugar I had earlier is just making me go crazy.” *[Medley] “Forget the sugar. Look!” (she points to Kai-Lan and her friends) *[Gene] “Wow! Real people!” *[Medley] “Exactly!” *[Gene] “So…why are we here again?” *[Medley] “Grrrrrgh! We’re gonna capture those three creatures and the little girl! Then, we’ll take them into our lair.” *[Gene] “And then what?” *[Medley] “I don’t know. We leave them there” (evilly) “…To see if that Kunekune dragon and his buddies will save them.” (She chuckles to herself. So does Gene.) *[Gene] “This is gonna be good.” (stops) “Uh…what are we doing with them?” *[Medley] “Oh, you’ll see.” (She and Gene laughed evilly. First scene cuts to the park.) *[Felix] “Oh, my. You guys have a small park near your home?” *[Spike] “That’s cool.” *[Rintoo] “Yeah. We go here everyday.” *[Spike] “Neat!” *[Hoho] (on one side of the see-saw) “Who wants to go on the see-saw with me?” *[Cappy] “Ooh, I do!” (Cappy takes the other end of the see saw, and lowers it to his level. He gets on, and Hoho goes down slowly. Suddenly, a light green force field surrounds him.) *[Hoho] “Hey! What’s going on?!” (The force field completely traps him inside. Then, it starts to sink into the ground, bringing Hoho down as well. The others try to get him, but it was no use. Hoho has disappeared before their very eyes.) *[Tolee] “Hoho?” *[Kai-Lan] “Oh no!” (The robots voiced worried replies. Pain shoot up in their heads.) *[Manny] “Those migranes again…ow…” *[Rintoo] “So they are telling you something!” (A familiar voice is heard.) *[Hoho] (from o.s.) “Oh really?” (Everyone turned around to see Hoho. He did not look any different. But when he spoke, his voice sounds…evil.) *[Kai-Lan] “Hoho!” (hugs him) “Oh, I’m so glad you’re okay!” *[Hoho] “So you did.” (Kai-Lan puts him down.) “All of you looked like you’ve missed me. I must’ve been gone for…well…a few minutes or so.” (The camera frames the robots, all have worried and scared looks.) *[Tolee] (from o.s.) “Of course we did. We were worried about you.” *[Hoho] (from o.s.) “Very nice of you to say that.” *[Kai-Lan] (from o.s.) “What was that like?” *[Hoho] (from o.s.) “What are you talking about?” *[Rintoo] (from o.s.) “You know, what happened to you just a second ago?” (The robots looked at Hoho with shock. Cut to Hoho.) *[Hoho] “Oh…that?” (eyes glowed green for a split second) “That felt nice.” (chuckles softly & evilly to himself) (The robots were shocked.) *[Jack] “Kunekune, Hoho seems a bit…off.” *[Kunekune] “I know.” *[Hoho] “Come, if you all must. We have some fun to do.” (Rintoo, Kai-Lan, and Tolee follow him, unaware of Hoho’s change. The monkey cackles softly to himself again. The robots kept an eye on him. Next scene cuts to Hoho’s house. The monkey goes to his house, and closes the door. After a while, the others were getting worried.) *[Kai-Lan] “Hoho?” *[Rintoo] “He’s been in his house for, like…a few minutes now.” *[Tolee] “What do you think he’s doing in there?” *[Kai-Lan] “I don’t know.” *[Felix] “You guys haven’t noticed anything strange about him, right?” *[Kai-Lan] “What do you mean?” *[Ulysses] “His eyes were glowing green! Didn’t you see it?” *[Tolee] “Well, no, but…You guys are probably going crazy because of the migranes.” *[Felix] “I know what I saw! Something about that monkey just made me think that there is one thing that is causing his sudden transformation!” *[Cappy] “Yes. We’ll prove it to you.” *[Rintoo] “Well, what do you think is causing it?” *[Kunekune] “Many things. Only one thing is behind this.” *[Manny] “Hey, where’s Tolee?” (Rintoo and Kai-Lan looked around and noticed that Tolee is nowhere with them.) *[Rintoo] “What?!” (looks around) “He probably walked off somewhere when we weren’t looking.” *[Thorn] “I think I know where.” (He points to Tolee slowly walking toward his boat house. He has an evil look on his face, and he chuckles evilly to himself.) *[Rintoo] “What on earth is he doing?” *[Felix] “See that? The same thing is happening to Tolee now!” *[Kai-Lan] “This is weirding me out.” *[Rintoo] (coldly) “Tell me about it.” (Kai-Lan looks at him with surprise. Rintoo walks off slowly to his house, and laughs evilly out loud.) *[Cappy] “Rintoo?” *[Kunekune] “This is not right. There is something seriously wrong. When my friends and I were thrown out of our game, we thought we were the only robots that it happened to us. Ever since that happened, we’ve been getting these terrible migranes. Next, Hoho, Rintoo, and Tolee acted like they were being possessed or something.” *[Cappy] “So…what are you getting at?” *[Kunekune] “I feel like…when we were thrown out, something followed us out of the game.” *[Ulysses] “So, something else was thrown out?” *[Manny] “You mean someone followed us out of the game.” (The camera pans up to the roof of Tolee’s house. Gene and Medley are there.) *[Medley] “Those fools.” *[Gene] “Yeah. They didn’t know we were following them.” *[Medley] “Gene, my friend. This night is will be perfect.” (The scene cuts to nighttime. The camera pans down from the moon to a lake. Gene and Medley’s reflection are seen. An eerie orchestral melody plays for the first song of the series.) [Medley] This night is going to be perfect. The type of night of which I dreamed since I was small. Everyone will be stuck inside, Kai-Lan has no one by her side. We will succeed once and for all! [Gene] This night is going to be perfect. The kind of night of which I dreamed since I was small. I agreed we’re doing great, Kai-Lan and her pals are way too late. What they don’t know is that soon, they will fall! (Both the villains are under the moonlight.) [Medley] We don’t care if this makes her sad, we care less about her dispair. Why? Reason why we don’t care. [Gene] Through any kind of weather, no one will be together. [Both] The truth is, we don’t care for them at all! (They go to Rintoo’s house. Gene has dragged Rintoo out of the house, his eyes are green and sleepy-looking.) [Gene] No, we do not like this kid, our greed is big like a giant squid. [Medley] But we still want to rule this entire land! (Cut to Kai-Lan and the robots. They are on a grassy hill.) [Kai-Lan] We must succeed or else we’ll fail, find a way to save my friends! *[Robots] “We do?” [Kai-Lan] I won’t be lying if I say I fear that I might lose them to ones who wants to use them. Yes. Care for, love, and cherish them each day. (The robots follow her to Hoho’s house. Kai-Lan looks out through his bedroom window. Hoho lays still on his bed.) [Kai-Lan] Oh, let’s just say I so love them, all my friends are in my heart. Oh, dear friends, our friendship won’t ever break apart! (The robots follow Kai-Lan to her house. The scene cuts to Gene and Medley under a dome-shaped light green force field.) [Medley] Finally the moment has arrived. For us no one here will never survive. (Cut to Kai-Lan’s house. Kai-Lan looks around in her closet.) [Kai-Lan] Oh, the madness we won’t stop, it’ll end up going nonstop. Oh, my friends will be… (Medley & Gene suddenly pop up in front of her.) [Medley & Gene] Ours! They’ll be ours! Song ends (Medley & Gene are now casting a spell. Their eyes flashed green, and light green orbs form on their palms. Kai-Lan and the robots backed off. The two throw their orbs at Kai-Lan and the robots. A ring of green flames surround them and hem them in. Then, it changed into a domed shield that begins to sink into the floor, taking the trapped ones inside with it. The robots and Kai-Lan descend out of sight. Medley and Gene face the screen with evil looks.) *[Medley] “Goodbye forever, Kai-Lan! You too, Kunekune and friends!” *[Gene] “You’ll all be forgotten forever!” (Thunder sounded and flashed as they laugh evilly. They continue and walk off. The view fades to black.) To be continued. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts